A Heart Full Of Love
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: What if Cosette had fallen for Eponine that day at in town instead of Marius? Just a quick one shot to test these two out.


**A/N: Okay just to fill you in, I'm using movie!Eponine mostly (because I'm madly in lust with Sam Barks) but just added what I know of the character from the book in too, just to make it realistic. With that, enjoy!**

I saw her first on the marketplace, walking with my Papa in this new town. Well not quite new, but a visit to the busier areas was rare.

I don't know what drew my eyes towards her; I like to think it was fate, I don't know what else could have made me gaze into a dark street corner when I could have been looking over the stalls or dropping loose change into beggar's hats. She was peering out from a doorway, about to step into the light after her young companion when I met her eyes.

I remember my father's firm grip on my arm being the only thing that kept me walking, my feet instantly stopping as she held me in place with nothing but those eyes… I felt something tell me that I needed to meet this girl, something in my stomach moving me towards her, which gave me a sick feeling as I moved farther away.

She was tanned from hours in the sunlight, with dark brown, almost black, hair that fell a little past her shoulders and eyes like dark chocolate. A small half smirk played on her lips. But really, I barely took half of this in, mainly, just the eyes. I found myself almost lost in them.

But the moment was over to quickly, and Papa dragged me away from her, unknowingly causing the newfound warmth inside me to diminish and fade to nothing. I broke my eye contact with her for a second to smile at the man who had looked down at me to see what was wrong, but when I looked over my shoulder again, she was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

I thought she was a dream for some time after this. I went through town in a sort of haze, not even asking Papa for more books to fuel my reading pastime; my mind was so fixated on her. What was her name? What did she like to do? Did she get that feeling too?

These thoughts filled my mind as I lay awake in bed that night, staring up at my ceiling and cuddling the sheets to my chest. Papa was outside in his little house, and Toussaint, our servant, was sleeping in bed. I wouldn't dare wake them with my thoughts however. This was for my mind alone. I knew nothing of this girl, or what I was doing with my thoughts to voice them.

"What's the matter with you Cosette?" I whispered aloud to myself. I knew, or I thought I knew, what was going on here. I'd heard the stories of people who feel the things I was feeling, nasty gossip mostly, but the thoughts were still behind it. I always thought things such as this were impossible. But I wanted to see her again so desperately…

My restless mind and terrified heart told me to get up and wander around towards my garden, where I would spend the good majority of my time if possible, and just as I was about to get up, an ear piercing scream echoed through the house like the wailing winds.

This was what got me up from my warm bed and rushing towards the back door, where as soon as I opened it, my father came rushing in, throwing on a coat as he did so. He seemed stricken and worried, and his state of dress told me he hadn't even gone to bed at all that night. "Cosette, wait here," he said, before briskly making his way out the door and towards the street.

I did as I was told. A horrible twisting feeling in my stomach, very different from the one I had felt earlier, combined with panic was keeping me in place far more than his orders ever could however.

I could hear bits and pieces of things going on outside, a yelp and a booming roar of "Police!" and felt a chill wander down my spine. Police was never a good thing; whenever they were around we had to leave. We couldn't leave now…

My eager eyes stared out the window to see nothing but blurry shapes in the dark and I began to feel a little urgent. A part of me wanted to help Jean, but I wasn't about to fight his wants just because I was impatient. I could wait. But why was I feeling so scared all of a sudden?

It wasn't until I saw Papa's burly figure walling slowly back towards the house with something in his arms that I began to worry. At first, I was relieved that he wasn't running back and demanding I pack my bags to leave yet again, but the slow gate and the shadows held against his chest caused this said feeling to raise its head deep in my chest.

I moved to open the door for him and as soon as my eyes fell on the shape in his arms I was frozen. It was that girl, the one from the marketplace. But she was different. Her beautiful eyes were closed now, and her body limp and almost lifeless. Papa brushed past me with the brunette in his arms and laid her carefully on the sofa.

"Cosette, get me a cloth and some water," his tone was urgent and woke me from my dreamland as I raced to the kitchen, my head whirring. I desperately wanted to know what had happened outside, but I was well educated in the art of waiting, and instead focused on the task at hand, filling a small bowl with water before rushing back out to the sitting room, where Papa wasn't quite sure what to do next. The girl had yet to move. But she was breathing.

Papa took the bowl and cloth from me and wetted the fabric a bit, then dabbed it along the girl's face. I wondered if he actually knew this would work or if he simply was running low on ideas. Medicine was never a strong point for him.

I sat in the chair facing the couch and watched, my heart beating quickly. I wanted to ask what was going on. Jean sensed my curiosity. "It was her screaming," he said, not taking his eyes from the girl. "Remember that man from the square? He was attacking her I believe." It was only then that I noticed the growing bruise on her cheek. "She's very light…" he murmured.

I felt anger begin to brew inside me then. How dare someone hit this beautiful creature! Papa chose this moment to look over, and saw my narrowed eyes. "Are you alright, my child?"

I shook off my feelings then and stood to help him tend to the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was by her side when she finally woke, hours later, tucked into my bed. I had offered my room to her unconscious body before the words had even fully left my father's mouth. Mine was the most comfortable bed in the house; it was all I had to offer her.

I spent the time waiting for her to wake watching her. I knew it seemed a little strange, to stare at someone while they slept, but I found I could not help it. Often, I would catch myself and scold my eyes for doing as they were, but I would always repeat my offence.

Papa once entered the room to check the girl's health, and noticed my stares. He smiled down at me, with something I didn't quite recognise in his eyes, and left after his examination with slow, heavy footsteps. With no more than a few minutes thought I went back to bluntly staring.

When she did wake, her eyes were unfocused for a moment, filled with confusion at the unfamiliar setting, before they settled on me. Heaven above I did not know how much I had yearned for those eyes until they found me. "Hi," I really couldn't think of anything better to say to her?

She blinked a few times, narrowed her eyes, widened them again and moved her arms a little before giving me a half smile. "Hello… um, where am I?"

I could have almost laughed at the genuine confusion in her voice, but I was struck by hearing her for the first time so much that I really didn't even think of it. "My home, Papa brought you in. You were in a fight?" I waited a beat, but no response came. "What is your name?"

It took her a moment, as she wriggled out of the sheets and sat upright, letting the sheets pool at her hips. He arms had bruised a bit too. "Eponine," she said, her voice a little gruff. "And yours?"

I bit my lip. That name was familiar. A part of me wanted to know if this was the same Eponine who tortured me through my childhood, but really, with those eyes watching me, I don't think I would have given a darn. "I'm Cosette."

She did seem a little thrown at this, but recovered and smiled, baring a slightly yellowing set of teeth. I spotted one or two missing as well and felt a surge of pity as she dropped it, like she had remembered her poor dental state and was ashamed. I wanted her to smile again…

"I saw you yesterday," she spoke again, and I smiled. "You were giving money away, with your father."

"I saw you as well," I replied, and she stared up at me. I felt shy under her eyes, but would not dare look away. "I could not look away." I lowered my voice in fear my Papa overhearing my words, but Eponine heard, and swallowed slowly, nodding even slower.

"Either could I."

From my seat on the bed, I could feel her legs shaking. Maybe she felt the same fear I did. I did not have much information on the subject at my disposal, the topic was taboo. But in that moment, that was the furthest thought in my mind. All I could see was that she seemed somehow much nearer all of a sudden.

I could feel her breath on my cheek and felt my own become shallow. All thoughts of 'taboo' that may have been lurking vanished into nothing as I leaned in a little further, so there was barely an inch between us. She did not protest. That was when I knew I was not alone in this.

Hers lips, as they met mine, were electric. I had never felt something like this before, the excitement that coursed through my veins was almost too much for me to take. Eponine's arms wound up, winding in my hair, and my eyes closed at her touch. How could this ever be wrong? This was so soft and longing, not wrong.

Her chest was rising and falling so quickly, and she pulled me nearer, almost on top of her on the bed. I didn't quite know where to put my hands, so I settled for either side of her slim, a little _too_ slim, waist, the tips on my fingers begging to touch, but I wasn't exactly knowing in my actions. Eponine seemed a little more educated than I, however, so I copied her.

"Cosette, I have prepared lunch, is she awake?" We both sprang away from each other just in time to see Papa stride in through the door, and pause. "Hello, would you like something to eat, Mademoiselle?" Eponine nodded and looked back to me for help. I smiled at my surrogate father.

"Thank you, Papa, we will be out in a moment." He smiled at the two of us, his quick, wise eyes looking us over in or slightly ruffled states once again before he left the room. I turned to Eponine, who watched me with wide eyes and a scared expression. I shook my head to disperse her worries.

"It's okay," I said. "He doesn't know." She smiled at me, a confidence she didn't have before beginning to grow.

"Good," she smirked a little, and slid out of the bed. She reached back to help me from my seat and linked hands with me so we could make our way towards the kitchen.

**A/N: There you go, just a quick one to warm up. Hope I did okay, let me know**

**-S**


End file.
